The Empire of Finland
History of the Empire One of the original nations to arise in Europe, Finland was originally a Kingdom. Located in the northern part of Europe, Finland quickly proved itself by creating the first musket, and not long after, cannon. It then went on to be one of the most powerful military forces in the area. Eventually though Finland ran upon harder times. The Kingdom stagnated and found itself under increasing influence by it's nearby neighbor, the Baltic Kingdom. Eventually much of the population converted from Protestant Christianity to the old Norse Religion. Eventually Finland rose again. With the Finnish King peacefully retaking control of the nation from the Baltic Vikings, Finland once again took it's place on the world stage. Expanding into nearby territory, the Finns began bringing the country back up to speed. They were also the first European nation to establish a colony in America, the immensely successful Finnish Canada. Although it inherited some of the bio-weapons created by the Belkans as well as some of the primitive fliers, Finland's greatest achievement in the recent years have been the magitech armor they designed. Using the magitech shown to them by the Baltics, the Finns went about creating a suit of armor capable of deflecting bullets. Just recently they've created quite a number of new suits to outfit more of their army. With magitech being such a successful field, Finnish magus-scientists have gone on to create several other useful magitech items. The magitech engine has allowed for Finnish industry to boom over the last several years, while several pieces of magitech military equipment has allowed the Finnish army to keep up with the militaries of other nations. Now with the help of other ODIN members such as Belka, Finland now leads the world with industrial and military technology along with it's allies. Currently Finland works on creating several new pieces of magitechnology that have yet to be seen, the most sought-after being magitech automatons. Now with the Old Ones' influence rapidly growing in the world, the Finnish people are facing oblivion. Talks of abandoning the planet have been circulating amongst the higher ups of several nations and the Finns have taken an interest in it. Not all will be able to leave though and as such Finland readies itself for one finaly burst of resistance. The people of the Empire of Finland plan on leaving a mark on the world that will never be forgotten. Notable Achievements *Creating one of the first type of guns *Designing some of the first cannons in their area *Used to be the most powerful military *Their current army is nearly entirely equiped with magitech equipment *The creation of several magitech items: **Magitech cartridge rifles **Magitech Body Armor **Special fire bullets for rifles **The magitech engine **Magitech Power Armor **Magitech fire-cannon *Helped the Baltics in their creation of the Think Box, a magitech computer. Culture and Politics of Finland The Empire of Finland is a monarchy with a powerful parliment controlled mainly by the militaristic aristocracy. While it was initally for the most part Protestant, the influence of the Baltic Vikings lead many Finns to convert to the Norse ways. This influence has continued to increase with the advance in the field of magitech, which has caused many a Finn to look favorably on the Norse ways. Finland is very friendly with it's other nordic neighbors. They've shared a history of supporting one another technologically and politically. Most Finns believe themselves to be part of the North (not the same "North" as in the Alliance of the North), an idea spawned during the early Nordic-Catholic split of Europe. This has lead to a strong bond amongst the three nordic nations (The Empire of Finland, the Belkan Republic, and the Baltic Kingdom). Finland was part of the Alliance of the North. With the possible threat of a war with the eastern nations no longer present, the entire alliance was dropped. As world-wide tensions rose though, the Great Summit of Cascadia was held. During the summit the Alliance of Nations was created and signed into being. Finland remained neutral to it due the creation of another alliance by non-AoN nations, the Madrid Pact. Instead Finland proposed a treaty amongst the nordic nations to keep their relationship firm. The Operational Defensive Icelandic Network, or ODIN, was formed so as "To ensure the northern nations will stand as one and never have to fear being put against each other". The Network allows for free trade between the three nations, a non-aggression and defensive pact so as to keep the three nations at peace, and a system of technology exchange. As the situation of the world grew grimmer, the unthinkable happened. The Belkans switched sides to fight for the Old Ones. In one fell swoop a long and powerful relationship between nations was torn asunder. Now the Finns ready themselves for war against the Belkans will no doubt be extremely costly for both sides. Current Holdings *The main area of Finland is located in Scandanavia. Finland controls most of Scandanavia with only the parts in the southern and western belonging to Belka and the Baltics respectively. *Finland also owns the island of Svalbard in the Artic.﻿ It is an island of little note though except for it's extremely cold weather. *Finland's most successful colony is Finnish Canada. Stretching from the northern part of the atlantic down to the Great Lakes, Finnish Canada is a prosperous area filled with valuable resources. *Finland also owns land in Africa that was taken during the Finns war with the Khanate remenents. It receives little attention though due to it having few things to offer the Empire. Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 1